1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus including an image reading sensor for reading an image from an original and a mounting unit for mounting the image reading sensor is known (for example, see JP-A-11-168592). The image reading sensor may include a positioning unit which comes into contact with the mounting unit so as to position the image reading sensor relative to the mounting unit.
That is, in order to position the image reading sensor relative to the mounting unit, the positioning unit needs to be pressed toward the mounting unit and properly brought into contact with the mounting unit. Accordingly, if the positioning unit is not properly brought into contact with the mounting unit, the relative position is not properly adjusted. As a result, an image reading operation of the image reading sensor may be disturbed.